List of Academy Spells
{| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 600px;" class="wikitable sortable" ! scope="col"|Name ! scope="col"|Size ! scope="col"|Spell Point(s) ! scope="col"|Effect ! scope="col"|Episode |- |Accident |3 |1 |Two random enemy Followers have their ATK/STA reduced by the number of cards in your Field with "Maid" in the name.  |0 |- |New Maid Training |3 |1 |Two random Academy Followers get ATK +2/STA +2.  |0 |- |She Did It |2 |1 |Followers with "Maid" in the name get SIZE =1. One affected Follower has its SIZE raised by the sum of what was reduced, then has its STA raised by half of its new SIZE (rounding down).  |0 |- |Noble Sacrifice |2 |1 |The Academy Follower with the largest SIZE is sent to the Grave. Your Character gains LIFE equal to twice that card's SIZE.  |0 |- |Tighten Security |2 |1 |The first Academy Follower has its DEF changed to equal the number of Academy cards in your Hand.  |0 |- |Bondage |2 |1 |Three random enemy Followers get SIZE +1.  |1 |- |Curse |2 |3 |If you have an Academy Character, two random enemy Followers get ATK -2/STA -2.  |1 |- |Swap Spell |3 |1 |The first enemy Follower and your Follower in Slot 3 have their SIZE, ATK, DEF, and STA swapped.  |1 |- |Mass Recall |3 |50 |Enemy cards with a SIZE of 3 or less, as well as non-Academy cards in your Field, are sent to the Grave.  |1 |- |Forced Entry |2 |13 |Compare the SIZE of your Slot 3 card and the enemy's Slot 3 card. The smaller card is discarded.  |1 |- |Unwilling Sacrifice |2 |1 |The first Academy Follower in your Field with the smallest STA is sent to the Grave. The first enemy Follower with an ATK greater than this card's STA has its ATK reduced by the discarded card's STA.  |2 |- |Shoddy Magic |2 |3 |Two random enemy Followers get STA -4 or STA -2. (50% chance)  |2 |- |Lineage Maintenance |3 |1 |Allied Academy Followers with a Slot number equal to their SIZE get ATK +3/STA +3. |2 |- |Magic Stone Found |1 |1 |The first Academy card in your Hand is sent to the Grave. Two enemy Followers get ATK -1/DEF -2.  |2 |- |Magic Summit Invite |2 |3 |The second Academy follower gets same DEF/STA as the follower in Slot 1.  |2 |- |Sister's Letter |2 |13 |Enemy Followers with the highest SIZE have their ATK/DEF/STA reduced by their Slot number.  |2 |- |Dark Secret |2 |50 |If you have an Academy Character, the enemy card with the largest SIZE from Slots 2 through 4 is discarded, and the enemy card with the smallest SIZE from Slots 2 through 4 is sent to the bottom of the enemy Deck. Otherwise, the enemy card with the largest SIZE is sent to the Grave and the enemy card with the smallest SIZE is sent to the bottom of the enemy Deck (treating the SIZE of an empty Slot as 0).  |2 |}